Professor Layton and the Necklace of Light
by Miss-Gamer-Artist
Summary: LaytonXEmmy The professor received letter telling him people needed help. It came from a town where vampires are the leaders. When the professor gets there, he is attacked and turned into a vampire. The vampires use his intelligence to force others to work. Now it's up to Emmy, Luke, and Flora to help the professor from getting killed and stop the vampires.
1. The Letter

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a totally new story that's going to last a while. This idea hit me hard and I couldn't resist. There will also be some EmmyxLayton. Once again, blame people for making me like the pair. So, enjoy!**

The day was bright and Emmy was riding her Emmycycle to the market. The professor had sent her to buy more tea packets. She parked her Emmycycle on the curb and headed inside. While she was buying tea, some man dressed in black approached her Emmycycle. He dropped a letter on her seat and disappeared like nothing happened. When Emmy came out from the store, she noticed the letter there. She picked it up and read to herself. But on that moment, she knew the professor had to see this. Emmy jumped on her Emmycycle, strapped on her helmet on, and rode to the professor's house.

When Emmy got there she sprinted to the door and knocked. The professor opened the door and Emmy rushed in to put the grocery bags down on the table. "Why the rush, Emmy?" asked the professor. "Here." said Emmy as she handed the professor the letter. "What's this?" asked the professor. "I found it on my Emmycycle. I read it and it looked important." explained Emmy. The professor opened up the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Professor Hershel Layton,_

_ Hello there. By the time you read this, I must be dead. You don't know who I am but I know who you are. I am writing from a hidden city in the forest. We need your help. I barely managed to deliver this letter without getting caught. The people here, they captured a lot of us and they try to attack us. We work for many hours a day with no stop. Our children, they are forced to work too. You must help us. There are real vampires living here. They are the masters. It is rumored they have a special necklace that if shined in light, would kill all of the masters. Behind this letter is a map that will take you to our location. When you get there, stay in this cot behind a lot of trees. No one must know you are. Please save us. We think this is the end._

_ From,_

_ Anonymous Person_

The professor turned the letter over and sure enough, a map was attached to it. He took off the map and studied it for a second. "Emmy, grab the Laytonmoblie keys, we are going to help these people." said the professor as he went to Luke and Flora's rooms to tell them the news. Luke and Flora rushed out their rooms and ran outside to the Laytonmobile. Emmy raced after them to unlock the car. When the professor came, Emmy spoke softly to him.

"Professor, are you sure this is safe?"

"Have all of our adventures been safe?" he asked as he entered the car.

"Well, no. bu-"

"Emmy, we can handle this."

"Sounds very scary."

"Yes, especially the fact that vampires are real."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I am kind of scared."

The professor chuckled a little and spoke with a calm tone. "Don't worry Emmy, we have dealt with worse. But these people are in danger and we must get to them as fast as we can." Emmy nodded as the professor started the car. "Is everyone ready?" asked the professor as he turned to see Luke and Flora in the back seat. They both nodded. "Let's go." said the professor as he stepped on the gas and headed down the street.

**Ok, short but I can deal with it. As you see, you get the general idea of what's to come. Please review? :D**


	2. The First Night

**Hello everyone. I finally got around updating. Thanks for all of your reviews! I feel so happy! Thank you for suggestions and no need to worry, this won't be Twilight related. There will be some romance in this chapter though. Oh, and this will be a longer chapter! You all deserve it. :3**

The professor kept both hands on the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road. Luke and Flora remained quiet in the back seats. Emmy only stared at the map and made sure they were going the right way.

"Which way next, Emmy?" asked the professor with a serious look on his face.

"Left professor. Turn left." explained Emmy, still focusing on the map.

The professor noticed she looked a little more serious. Like as if something was bothering her. "Emmy, is there some-" he was cut off by what he saw next. The road has disappeared and all that was left was dirt. The trees had also changed a shade of color. It was darker and scarier. Luke and Flora both looked out their windows to look at the dark forest.

The professor spoke fast and clear. "Where to next, Emmy?" he looked around franticly and hoped the place was nearby.

"Well professor, it says here we should keep going straight. No turns, no nothing." said Emmy with a gulp.

After driving for 10 more minutes, the professor found the shack. It looked like an old abandoned cabin. The outside features did not look interesting. The professor parked his car next to the shack and everyone got off. Luke and Flora brought down the small luggage with clothes. Emmy walked to the door and gently turned the door knob. It was unlocked. When she opened it up the inside was like a beautiful place. There was old beautiful furniture and everything looked recently cleaned. Everyone looked around the cabin and found out they had a kitchen, a living room, a restroom, and one giant room. When the professor walked in he noticed a card placed on a table next to the door. He picked it up and it read _I knew you would come!_ The professor smiled at this.

"Professor, I'm sleepy." said Luke with a yawn.

"Yes Luke, its night time. We will investigate this place better tomorrow, when daylight can give us a better peak." explained the professor. He noticed that the big room had four beds all a few feet apart from each other. _Lucky number of beds_, he thought.

"So we each get a bed?" asked Flora. She seemed to like the place since it was so clean on the inside.

"Correct." said the professor.

With that said, everyone chose a bed and went to sleep. Emmy was on the far right bed, then it was the professor, Luke, and Flora on the last. It was in the middle of the night that Emmy had a dream. On that was full of fright and injuries. Emmy, rolled around her bed as tears started forming. The only one that heard her silent crying was the professor. He sat up and turned to see Emmy crying. The moonlight from the window lighted the room up a bit. The professor got off his bed and walked up to her.

"Emmy" he whispered. She only kept crying. "Emmy, wake up. Your having a dream." He said once again. Nothing worked. "Emmy, please." He said a little louder. The professor placed a hand on Emmy's shoulder as she woke up. Tears went down her cheeks as she sniffed. She sat up slowly only to realize she was crying. "Professor?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"Emmy, are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, I am just worried about this mystery. I have heard how vampires are real and how they are dangerous." said Emmy as another tear escaped her eye. The professor wiped the tear way with his hand and stared at her. "Everything is going to be ok, Emmy. I assure you." said the professor. For that second, both Emmy and the professor felt something. Something like a feeling. A feeling of happiness. A very strong happiness.

On that moment, the professor leaned in. Emmy's eyes widened and she was unsure of what was going to happen next. All the professor did was kiss Emmy on her forehead. "No need to worry. You will be safe." he said. Emmy smiled as she went into the professor's arms. "Thanks professor." she said quietly as she hugged the professor. Emmy then let go and lay back on her bed. The professor watched as she fell into a deep sleep. The professor soon found himself falling asleep. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep next to Emmy.

When morning came, Luke and Flora were the first to wake up. When they both saw the professor and Emmy sleeping on the same bed, they giggled and walked out the room to investigate the cabin. A few minutes later, Emmy woke up to see she had placed her head on the professor's shoulder. She right away stood up and the movement caused the professor to wake up also. They both blushed as they made eye contact. The professor then sat up and cleared his throat, "Um, good morning Emmy." said the professor shyly. "Good morning professor." said Emmy as she got off the bed. Both tried to act as if nothing happened.

When they both went to the kitchen, they found Flora and Luke eating cookies and milk. "Good morning professah and Emmy!" they both said.

"Where did you get this food?" asked the professor as he stared at them.

"The cookies were in the cabinet and the milk was in the refrigerator. All is fresh and up to date!" explained Luke with a smile.

The professor and Emmy looked at each other for a second and then decided to join them. As they ate the professor wondered about what was to come. He was a little worried but did his best to look confident. What _was_ to come from the evil vampire village?

**Yep, I ended it with a question. Well, professor, Emmy, what's going on between you two? Hmmm? I told you there was going to be some romance. Well, next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Investigation

**I found myself really wanting to write another chapter. So I did. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm not going to give up. Oh, about the OC question. Well, I guess there is this one character. (I won't give many spoilers) he is a vampire, like the chief of it all.**

The professor took out his binoculars and walked out the cabin's front door. Even though it was day, the forest was still kind of dark. He looked through them and investigated the city that was yards away from the cabin. The professor noticed the city had guards protecting the buildings. Most of the buildings were old and dirty. The only building that looked well taken care of was a tall dark shaded building in the middle of town. "Hmm." He told himself.

Emmy then came out to find the professor still looking through the binoculars. "Professor is there anything interesting?" asked Emmy, walking toward him. All was silent except for Emmy stepping on leaves on the floor. The, he finally spoke. "Well, it seems the town is not very humble, everything looks poor except for this tower in the middle of town. Here, look for yourself" the professor handed the binoculars to Emmy and she looked through them. She only gasped at what she saw. Emmy kept watching as she saw vampires pushing people with peasant clothes down into a mine. All wore a helmet with a light attached to it and held a pickaxe.

"Professor, it's terrible." said Emmy with a frown.

"Let me see." said the professor as took the binoculars and looked through them. "Oh my."

"We have to help them professor!" said Emmy with wide eyes.

"I understand, but is there any way of sneaking in there without causing commotion?" asked the professor.

Emmy only smiled and spoke softly. "Well professor, you so happen to have an assistant who is good with things like this. That black coat of yours looks so vampire evil. Why not just walk in through the back at night. All people could see is your shadow. So you will look like a vampire. You can also lead us to the way and all will be fine."

The professor only stood there in awe on how good his assistance's plan was. "That's p-perfect!" he said cheerfully.

"You're welcome professor." said Emmy as she placed her hands on her hips.

Both the professor and Emmy walked back into the house. Even though they already had plans on how to get in, they needed plans on what to do when they got in. the professor took out a notebook and started to jot down ideas. When he finished, he showed to Emmy, who agreed it was a good plan. The professor then showed it to Luke and Flora, who also agreed it was a good plan.

Night came along and the professor was standing outside the cabin looking through his binoculars one last time. He placed them on the floor and signaled the others to follow him. Everyone did. The professor walked along the trees and entered the town. Everyone followed as he looked for guards. When the professor saw none, he went forward and hid behind another building. When everyone caught up to him, the professor decided to move. He hid behind the next building and then heard footsteps. He turned to see guards headed his way. He signaled the others to go back to the entrance and they did. The professor was trapped but that didn't stop him. He noticed a lamp next to him and he climbed it. When the professor got on the roof, he caught Emmy signaling him to jog to the left building. He nodded and kept going. He jumped from roof to roof only to find he was attracting guards. He did his best to be quiet but the roofs were made out of clay tiles.

Emmy then realized she was in trouble too. Guards were walking to her. She quickly shoved Luke and Flora to the entrance of town and they both hid behind a tree. They were safe but Emmy wasn't. She climbed on a roof only to see the professor there. "What happened?" he asked.

"Guards, they are after us. I think they know someone's here. Luke and Flora are safe but we need to get out of here now!" explained Emmy. Both of them ran around until they found an exit. The professor jumped off the roof and landed safely on a bunch of hay. Emmy was about to jump but her boot got stuck between tiles. She stared at the professor with wide eyes and he knew well what had happened.

The guards neared closer as Emmy kept trying to pull out her boot. The professor kept looking at Emmy and then the guards. He only opened his arms and signaled her to jump. Emmy finally took out her boot as the guards came close. She jumped to the professor and he caught her. Emmy held on to the professor as she turned around to see the guards franticly looking for the intruders.

"Professor, what do we do next?" asked Emmy as she let go of him.

"Let's go back, we must think of a better plan." He said, as he fixed his top hat.

After everyone regrouped, they headed to the cabin. When they go there, they had a quick dinner, showered, and went to sleep. As Emmy lay on her bed, she looked outside the window as it began to rain. A little thunder and lightning occurred but that did not wake Luke or Flora. Emmy yawned as the professor lay on his bed.

"Professor, when will we go back?" asked Emmy.

"Probably tomorrow. We do need to learn more about that place, right?" he answered

Emmy nodded and closed her eyes to sleep. She did her best to forget about the incident earlier. "I'm sorry Emmy, I promise to protect you better next time." said the professor quickly. Emmy's eyes opened up as she turned to the professor. "It's ok professor. No need to worry because I'm ok. Good night." she said closing her eyes once more. "Good night" said the professor also closing his night. For the rest of the night there was a storm but no one cared.

**That's it for this chapter. Next will be here most likely tomorrow! Reviews?**


	4. A Day as a Villager

**Oh my gosh, I have had so many ideas recently for this story. I'm serious, there are so many, I am going to try and fit them all into different chapters. Ok but anyways, let's continue this part of the story for now.**

The professor drank his tea as the sun settled to another day. Everyone has been there for four days now. Every time they tried going into the city, the same thing happened; the guards would go after them and they had to run out as fast as they could. The professor had enough of this and now he had a new and improved plan that _will _work.

The professor hid behind a building as the moon gave him some light to see. He signaled Emmy to start moving and she did. She took a rock and threw it at a lamp post not too far from her. The noise attracted guards nearby and they all made their way to it. Luke and Flora, who were perched on a tall tree, could see most of the town. They told Emmy where to go so she wouldn't run into a guard.

As all of the guards left to see what the noise was, the professor silently sprinted to the middle of the town. When he got to the building he turned his head to see a villager standing there holding a pick axe. The professor placed his finger over his mouth as if saying "shh". The man nodded and cheered him on quietly. Apparently he knew why the professor was there. The professor slowly walked around the building and examined it. He noticed the front doors had at least five locks. _Five puzzles to solve_ he thought to himself. When he looked up, he noticed a skinny figure with red eyes looking down at him. The professor gasped and heard something metal hit the ground next to him. When he turned to see he only saw the man's pick axe on the floor. The professor looked back up to see the red eyes blink. The professor then turned around and started running to the exit of town.

"That's right Hershel, keep running." said the skinny man with a smile. He watched as the professor signaled Luke and Flora to go back to the cabin. Emmy was already with Luke and Flora. "My guards are either foolish or that professor is very smart." he told himself. "He is very smart, sir." said a villager behind him. The next thing the villager knew, he was pinned against the wall by the skinny man. "You dare to deny me? Very well then!" said the skinny man.

As the professor, Emmy, Luke, and Flora ran to the cabin, they heard a scream come from the tower. They all shuddered at the sound. When everyone was in the cabin, they cached their breathes. "Professah, this is crazy!" said Luke as he sat down on a chair.

"Professor, we can't go back. Can we?" asked Flora curiously. "Not like this. We need a better plan." said the professor. "Professor, you say that every time! It's no use, there are too many guards. The best we can do is dress as a villager and live part of their life and get information from that." explained Emmy as she sat down on a couch.

The professor stood there for a second and then he smiled. "That's perfect Emmy!" said the professor. "How do you think of these plans?" "Well, professor, I-" she didn't know what to say. "Well I just think. What else can I do?"

The professor walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. He walked back to Emmy and held it front of her. "Here, you deserve a cookie. All because of your good plans." said the professor. At first, Emmy only stared at the cookie, thinking it was a joke. But then she grabbed it and started eating it. "Thanks professor!" she said as she swallowed. "Let us begin!" said the professor. For the rest of the night they prepared for morning.

All four of them dressed in poor clothes jumped into the line of miners of all ages. They slipped on a helmet and grabbed a pick axe. When they got divided into groups, they went off to mine. Emmy talked to woman and asked for information. The professor did the same. Luke and Flora on the other hand asked children about the rulers and about what they knew about them.

At lunch they regrouped and talked about what they learned. They each had the same information; the rulers are bad. This village isn't fair. Life is hard. And everyone has to obey the masters. Apparently, the village wasn't told much secret information. When lunch ended, they went back to work. It was at night that they tried to escape but was stopped by guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a guard with a deep voice.

"We are going to our home!" said the professor.

"Ha, there are no homes over there. Get out of my sight!" he yelled as he shoved all four of them into a random house. It appeared to be abandoned.

"Great professah, now we have to sleep here!" said Luke as he yawned.

"I'm tired." said Flora.

"Well then, might as well get some sleep. I am quit sore from my left arm. They made us work hard." explained the professor.

When Emmy looked at how many beds there were, she only saw three. She looked at the professor and he only sighed. Luke and Flora got the two smaller beds and the professor and Emmy slept on the big bed. Before Emmy actually fell asleep, she thought of a way to escape tomorrow, she didn't feel like being at town again. The whole place was dangerous and she didn't want to be really sore.

**Ok, that's it for now. What you think? I'm trying my best to making this entertaining. The plot hasn't thickened yet. But I have many ideas. I bet all of you are waiting for vampire Layton. Hmmm? Please review.**


	5. Storm

**Another chapter, yay! Let's see, time to get these four out of that village. Evil Layton will be in this story later on. About the OCs… sounds great! Funny though, right when I read that review, my mind came up with a plot for them. Thanks for the idea!**

Emmy was the first to wake up. She stood up and peaked out the window. She saw the villagers were lining up to get ready for mining. Most look tired and sore. "Professor, wake up!" Emmy whispered to the professor. "Professor!" she said once more. The professor opened his eyes. "What's wrong Emmy?" he asked. "We have to get up now. The miners are going down to the mine!" she said. With that said the professor fully woke up and stood up. Both of them woke up Luke and Flora. Emmy opened the door carefully and told them the coast was clear. As they made their way to the exit a guard approached them.

"Well hello there." He said cruelly.

"Step away!" said Emmy as a warning.

"Look who's talking-" he was cut off by the kick Emmy gave him. The guard fell to the floor unconscious and everyone kept on moving. Little did they know a tall skinny man had seen them. He only chuckled at the sight.

When they got to their cabin, they changed back to their regular clothes and the professor wrote down information that he learned. "At this rate, we aren't going to get anything done. This village needs our help and the only way to save this-" the professor was cut off by Emmy. "Is to use the necklace that is described in the letter." The professor sighed and spoke embarrassed. "Once again, you are correct."

"I bet it's located in the middle of the building!" said Luke. "Yeah, and we need to find a way to get in there!" said Flora. "True, but it's dangerous. There a vampires that could come up to us and bite us straight in the neck!" explained the professor. "That wouldn't be the best way to go." said Emmy with a gulp. "But no need to worry, we can always find a way." said the professor with a smile.

Right on that moment, there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stayed quiet. "Who could it be?" whispered Emmy. The professor only walked slowly to the door. He placed his ear against the wooden door and listened for footsteps. All he got was voices.

"I told you no one was here!" said one voice.

"Then why is there a car here?! Since when is there a car parked next to this cabin!" said another voice.

"Forget it then." said the first voice. The professor then opened the door to find the two people had left.

"Who was that professor?" asked Flora. "I don't know but whoever they were, they sound like they live around here." explained the professor. "Could it be a vampire?" asked Luke a little nervously. "Maybe but I have not seen any leave town once." said the professor as he placed a hand on his chin. "Professor, you hear that?" asked Emmy suddenly serious. "Hear what?" he asked. "That!" said Emmy as thunder roared across the sky.

Everyone gasped as lighting stretched across the sky. Luke and Flora ran to the professor and grabbed him for safety. "Emmy, the windows!" yelled the professor as loud thunder roared. It was so loud; the windows in the bedroom shattered. It almost looked like they exploded. "This isn't any regular storm." said Emmy as she rushed everyone under a table. "Wait, my notebook!" yelled the professor as he ran to the room to grab his notebook that contained all of his research. "Professor, no!" yelled Emmy as she reached her hand to him. But it was too late; the professor had dashed to the room. He found his note book and grabbed it. Rain was soon pouring and the thunder was extremely loud. When it roared the professor dropped to his knees. The sound almost made him feel deaf. When he looked up he saw Emmy running toward him. She was saying something but he couldn't understand it for he _was _deaf. He could only feel the vibrations of the thunder.

As more lightning went off, Emmy approached the professor carefully. She made sure she didn't step on the broken glass. When she reached the professor, she extended a hand to help the professor up but thunder continued to roar. Emmy covered her ears when it rumbled. When the thunder stopped she extended her arm once again, and the professor grabbed it. As the professor stood up, he noticed one of the windows wasn't shattered. As he kept studying it, the professor noticed it was starting to crack. When the next thunder roared, it exploded. The professor reacted fast and hugged Emmy to cover her from the flying glass. As if flew by the professor, it cut his cheek, hand, and back. The professor held on to the pain as he let go of Emmy.

He still couldn't hear but he could tell Emmy was talking about his injuries. Emmy took a step back as she saw a small drop of blood drip down the professor's cheek. She was about to wipe it but the professor stopped her. It was on that moment that he turned around and looked at the sky. All he saw was a lightning bolt come down at great speed and then he was out.

**No, professor! Lightning hit you! Well, I hope he will be ok. So I gave a hint of two people knocking on the door. You can pretty much guess who they are. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Awake

**Here we go, back to the story. You peeps have no idea how many scenes for this story has been going through my head lately. I just want to keep typing and typing. But anyways, back to the story. Oh and a Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Level-5 does.**

The professor opened his eyes. Everything was blurry until he blinked a few times. Finally, he could see. He noticed he was lying on a bed in the middle of the cabin's room. When he turned his head to his left, Emmy was sitting next to him. She looked asleep by the pose she was in. Emmy had placed her elbow on lap and her head on her hand. Her other arm lay loosely to her side. "Emmy?" he whispered. When the professor heard his own voice, he realized he wasn't deaf. "Emmy, are you asleep?" he asked quietly. When the professor scooted closer to her, he noticed her eyes were closed.

The professor, who was still lying down, reached his hand over to Emmy's face to move some of her hair to the side. When he did, he noticed how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. The sunlight from the windows just made her look even more beautiful. The professor smiled as he called out her name quietly. Apparently she heard it and she opened her eyes. When she saw the professor awake, she was startled. "P-Professor? You're awake!" said Emmy in surprise. "Yes Emmy, I'm alive and ok." said the professor. "Not ok though, look, sit up." said Emmy.

The professor stood up and looked around the room. Glass was everywhere. The smell of burnt wood was everywhere. "Where are Luke and Flora?" asked the professor. "They are in the kitchen, eating lunch." explained Emmy. "Lunch?!" asked the professor shocked. "Yes, you were out all night and morning. That lightning bolt didn't hit you directly, but next to you. It still got you, though. I stayed up all night watching you and making sure you were alive. I did eat though. Flora brought me some cookies and milk. Don't worry, she didn't make them." explained Emmy with a yawn. "Thank you, Emmy." said the professor. He truly was happy to have Emmy as an assistant.

"Ok, let's check those cuts of yours." said Emmy as she walked to her suitcase and brought back some bandages. She also grabbed a half lemon from the counter. When she returned, she grabbed the professor's hand and looked at it. "The cut isn't so deep, that's good." said Emmy. "What's the lemon for?" asked the professor. "If you place lemon juice on a cut, it cures itself faster." explained Emmy. When she poured some lemon juice onto the cut, the professor said "Ow". "It does sting." said Emmy as she bandaged it.

"Ok, now your face." said Emmy as she looked carefully at it. She put lemon on it and the professor squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Once it passed, he opened his eyes and watched Emmy place a bandage on it. "Professor, we are going to have to check your back." said Emmy. _Am I going to take off my shirt? _The professor thought to himself. He only took off his coat and Emmy could see the rip on his shirt. "Hmmmm, you are going to have to lift your shirt." said Emmy. The professor quietly sighed of relief and lifted the back of his shirt. He felt the hole as he lifted it. Emmy stared at the wound and noticed it was a little big. She placed lemon on it and the professor shot up in pain. "Ow!" he said letting his shirt go. He walked around the room as he turned to see Emmy. Emmy laughed a little as the professor calmed down. He blushed a little as he walked toward Emmy. "Here." she said as the professor lifted the back of his shirt once again. Emmy bandaged the cut and she was done.

"There you go professor! All wrapped up and ready to go!" said Emmy with a smile. "Thank you, Emmy. You're an amazing person with all of your useful skills." said the professor sheepishly. "You really think so professor?" asked Emmy with a smile. "Of course! Who else can bandage this well?" he asked as he showed off the bandage on his hand. "Well…" Emmy said blushing. The professor noticed her blushing and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest, you deserve it." he said. Emmy nodded and headed to a bed. She lay down as the professor left the room.

When the professor went to the kitchen, Luke and Flora ran up to him. "Professor!" they both yelled as they embraced him. "Yes, I'm alright. No need to worry anymore." said the professor. "We thought you were gone forever!" said Luke, still hugging the professor. "Yeah professor, but I'm glad you're ok!" said Flora, digging her face in the professor's shirt. The professor smiled and spoke softly. "What are we having for lunch?" Luke only gave him a sandwich. "Emmy made them!" said Flora cheerfully.

The professor took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "So what happened while I was out?" asked the professor. Luke then gave him the whole story. "Well, when you knocked out, me and Flora crawled to the room. We saw Emmy on her knees next to you. You were on the floor unconscious. The storm continued but we kept looking. Emmy turned around and saw us and she only signaled us to hide under the table. But we didn't move. I saw Emmy dragging you to the nearest bed. When she put you up there, she placed her head on your chest. I guess she was checking if you were alive. When she lifted her head back up, Emmy wiped a drop of blood from your cheek. On that moment, the storm stopped. This wasn't any regular storm for it started and ended unexpectedly. For the rest of the night, we slept. Well, except for Emmy, she stayed up looking after you."

By the time Luke finished his story, the professor had finished his sandwich. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and thanked Luke for the story. The professor walked to the living room and looked for damage from the storm. Only broken glass was on the wooden floor boards. He opened the front door and looked at his car. All was ok. He looked at some trees and found some burnt. Apparently the lighting had struck them. The professor walked back into the cabin and closed the door. He walked to the living room to find Luke and Flora playing chess.

The professor passed by them and walked into the main room, where Emmy was sleeping. The professor smiled as he saw Emmy sleeping peacefully. A small breeze came through the window and Emmy shivered. Even though she already had a blanket on, the professor added another one. Emmy's face relaxed as she felt the warmth. The professor sat next to her and stroked her hair carefully. Emmy opened her eyes a little and saw the professor. She flashed a smile and closed her eyes once again. The professor leaned in and kissed Emmy's cheek. He then stood up and left the room. When the professor closed the room's door, Emmy opened her eyes. She placed her hand where the professor kissed her. She slowly removed her hand and closed it tightly and smiled. Emmy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep again.

**Ok, this chapter is a little longer. Only by 200 words. I was kind of busy today, so I barely finished this chapter. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	7. Feelings

**Back to business, let's continue the story. This chapter is going to be interesting to write.**

Emmy woke up to the sound of a tray being placed down. She turned around to see the professor playing a silver tray down on the cabinet. It contained hot tea in a kettle, some scones on a plate, and two empty teacups. When Emmy sniffed the air, she could smell the freshly baked scones.

"Good to see you awake, Emmy." said the professor as he poured tea into the teacups. Emmy sat up on the squeaky bed and yawned. The professor took the teacups to Emmy and he handed her one. The professor then grabbed the plate of scones and placed it on the bed. He finally sat down on the bed and sipped his tea. Emmy did the same.

Finally, the professor spoke. "Emmy, I baked some scones and made tea for you." Emmy smiled and responded happily. "Thank you professor, they look delicious and the tea is good." She grabbed a scone and bit into it. "They are delicious!" Emmy said as she swallowed. The professor nodded and grabbed a scone too. He bit into them and then took a sip of his tea. Emmy smiled and continued to eat.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Emmy?"

"Do you have any idea on how we are going to get more information about the vampire town?"

"If I did, I would have told you when it came to mind."

"I don't have a plan either. Looks we are stuck unless we find a new one soon."

"It's ok though, because as long as you are with us, I know we will make it."

Emmy looked at the professor straight in the eye. She knew he was serious. The professor smiled his usual sweet smile. And Emmy sheepishly smiled back. She could feel her face getting hot and she did her best to keep it from getting too red. The professor reached for a scone and then realized there was only one left. He looked at Emmy, who was also starring at the scone.

"Here, take it." said the professor as he held the scone in front of Emmy. "Thank you professor." said Emmy as she grabbed the scone. She then tore it in half and placed one half on the professor's palm. "I know you wanted a piece." said Emmy. The professor thanked her and ate it. He then finished his tea and asked Emmy if she had finished. When Emmy said yes, the professor gathered everything and placed it on the silver tray. When he was about to leave the room, Emmy spoke. "Wait, professor, don't leave!" Emmy truly didn't know what she was doing. _What, no, you can go professor. What am I thinking?_ Emmy thought to herself.

The professor turned his head to look at Emmy. "I mean, can you stay, please?" asked Emmy. The professor placed the silver tray back down on the cabinet and walked up to Emmy's bed. "What's wrong Emmy?" he asked as he sat down next to Emmy. "Nothing professor, I just like having company here." said Emmy.

The professor smiled at his assistant. "Company is always good to have." He said. "That is why I wanted you to stay here." said Emmy. For that second, Emmy felt so many emotions run through her. Most of them felt like something nice, a happy feeling. Something like love. _What, am I falling in love?_ She thought to herself. Emmy couldn't help herself; something in her kept making her feel these things. Especially if the professor was near her. _Calm down, relax._ She thought over and over. It didn't help; she looked at the professor and felt it again.

"Emmy, are you ok?" asked the professor and he saw Emmy staring at the floor. "Y-Yes professor." she answered clearly. Emmy couldn't take it anymore; she had to let her feelings out. "Professor, I-"she stopped herself. "What's that Emmy?" asked the professor. "I…" she said once more. Before Emmy could say another word, she lunged herself forward and fell in the professor's arms. She hugged him tightly without saying a single word. The professor only sat there in little shock. He then carefully wrapped his arms around Emmy. "Emmy?" asked the professor. Emmy didn't move she only held on to the professor. She then placed her head on the professor's shoulder and closed her eyes. That was it; she was in her own world.

The professor on the other hand, was unsure of what was going on. He then felt something, a spark in his heart. He felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Love; it hit him like a slap in the face. _What?_ He thought to himself. The professor couldn't believe he was in love again! "Emmy, are you ok?" asked the professor. Emmy opened her eyes and realized where she was. She then loosened her grip on the professor but not enough to let him go. "I am sorry, professor. I couldn't stop myself." explained Emmy as she finally let go of the professor. "Emmy, no need to apologize, I know how you feel, when a certain someone catches your eye. And then, you feel for them." said the professor. He didn't know what he was saying anymore. He felt his feelings take over him. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel." said Emmy, smiling.

The professor moved some hair out of Emmy's face and left his hand there. The professor stared at Emmy's beautiful eyes. But Emmy, for some reason, felt a little nervous. Was the professor planning to kiss her? Emmy watched as the professor started leaning in. Yes, he was. Emmy's eyes widened when the professor was only an inch away from her. Their lips almost touched when they heard it. Flora's yell from the living room. "CHECKMATE!" she yelled. The professor shot back for he was startled by the yell. Emmy and the professor stood up and speed-walked to the living room to see Luke banging his head against the table and Flora cheering away. By the looks of it, Luke had lost a game of chess. "Professor, I did it! I finally beat Luke at chess!" said Flora she ran up to the professor and jumped up and down.

Luke finally looked at the professor and sighed. "I lost professah. I lost to Flora." He said quietly. "Take that Luke!" said Flora happily. She then realized how sad Luke was so she walked up to Luke and gently hugged him. Luke turned bright red as he turned to flora, who had already let go. The professor sighed of relief that Luke and Flora were ok. He then turned to Emmy who was looking at the floor. Emmy did know the professor was looking at her, but she didn't want to make eye contact. After the whole scene back at the room, Emmy was afraid to talk to the professor.

The professor walked up to Emmy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emmy, I-" he was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door and thought the same thing. Could it be the same people who knocked once on their door?

**Flora, why did you have to ruin the moment? Well, it doesn't matter now. You people can guess who's at the door, right? It's weird how I found this chapter a little hard to type. But now I must focus on getting everyone to the vampire town safely. Next chapter will explain it all!**


	8. New Friends

**Ok, ready for an interesting chapter? Here it is! Oh, and about Emmy being a vampire, I'm sad to say I'm not going to say anything about it. I don't want to give out spoilers on that part.**

The professor slowly walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob. He turned it slowly and opened the door wide. Right in front of him were two guys to be around the ages of 18 or 19. "Hello." said the first one. "May we come in?" asked the second one. The professor stood there and only stared at them. "No need to be afraid, we are on your side. I'm Mark." said the first one. "I'm Ashton." said the second one. "How can we trust you?" asked the professor. "Easy, see that vampire town over there? We have been trying to stop the vampires but had no luck. When we saw your car in this cabin, we thought we finally had some back up." explained Mark.

The professor sighed and took some time to think the whole situation over. He noticed Mark wore a grey shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. Ashton wore a red zipper jacket with light blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. Unlike Mark, Ashton wore his hoodie on to cover his head. Emmy walked up beside the professor and studied them both. "Professor, we can trust them." she said. The professor nodded and Mark and Ashton walked into the cabin.

"Where do you come from?" asked the professor. Mark looked at Ashton with an uncertain look. "We come from the forest. We have been living there for quite some time now." explained Ashton. "And what are you doing living in the woods?" asked Emmy. "We have trying to free those innocent people who are stuck at the town. We don't have much information from there, no one seems to know much." explained Mark. _Then why did the man in the letter know more about town than anyone ever did? _The professor thought to himself.

Luke and Flora watched as the professor circled the room. He kept thinking and thinking on a way to get more information. "I've got it!" exclaimed the professor. "Mark, Ashton, you two look like good spies, what do you say we all go into town tonight. We must check out the surroundings some more." said the professor with a smile.

The professor walked against a building and signaled Emmy to go. She walked along the rooftops off buildings and looked at the guards down below. She signaled Luke and Flora to let Mark and Ashton into town. As they walked in, Emmy told them where to go. As they walked to the main building, Ashton took out a camera and started snapping pictures of buildings. The professor soon joined Emmy on the rooftops and watched as Mark and Ashton snapped pictures. They took as many as they could in the little time they had.

Somewhere in the giant building sitting in the center of town, was the main man of town. His eyes widened as he saw Mark and Ashton snapping pictures. "Not them again!" he said quietly. "Time to make an appearance!" he said with a smile. The mysterious man stood on the edge of his window and opened up his cape. It almost liked bat wings. He then jumped off the building and glided down below. No one seemed to notice until Mark saw and yelled "Look out!" Emmy turned to see a black figure with white fangs knock her down to the floor. When she fell down the building, the black figure tried sinking his teeth in her skin. Emmy landed on a stack of hay and the figure landed right on top of her. The professor saw this and jumped down the building as fast as he could. He ran to Emmy only to see her trying to push off the black figure. The man tried to bite her but Emmy kept fighting back.

Mark's yell had gathered guards' attention. They all ran to Mark's spot. But he and Ashton managed to escape. While Luke and Flora watched in horror from a tree, Mark and Ashton franticly looked for Emmy and the professor. As Emmy rolled to her side, she managed to kick off the black figure. He only stood up and then pinned Emmy down by grabbing her neck. Emmy tried gasping for air as the professor came in and punched the mysterious man. He turned to the professor and tried to sink his teeth on him instead. As Emmy stood up she saw the professor being attacked. Emmy kicked the man and he only turned around and punched Emmy's face. She fell down and when she opened her eyes, everything seemed blurry. When her vision returned, she saw the mysterious man fly back up to the building.

"Emmy!" said the professor as he grabbed her arm and he helped her up. Emmy blinked a few times and looked at the professor. "Are you ok?" he asked as he inspectioned Emmy's face. "I'm ok professor." said Emmy. "Are you ok?" she then asked. "Yes, I am. No need to worry." said the professor. They both turned their heads to the left and saw Mark and Ashton running toward them. "What happened?" asked Mark. "We were attacked, by a vampire?" said the professor, trying to figure out whether the man was actually a vampire or not. "Yes, he was a vampire. He is like the mayor of this town." explained Ashton. "Let's get going!" said Mark as he started to sprint to the cabin. Ashton, the professor, and Emmy followed Mark to the cabin.

Luke and Flora had already left to the cabin and they were startled when the door swung open. The professor and everyone else walked into the cabin. Emmy served herself a glass of water and drank it. The professor did the same and offered everyone some. Everyone said no, so the professor sat down on the couch and stared at Mark and Ashton. "What happened back there?" asked Luke and Flora. "We were attacked by a vampire." explained the professor. "Were you bitten?" asked Luke. "Luckily, no." said Emmy. Everyone relaxed when they heard this. "Would you two like to stay here?" asked the professor as he stared at Mark and Ashton. Mark and Ashton nodded and the professor gave them extra blankets and pillows he had. Mark and Ashton slept on the living room floor while everyone else slept in the room. _Tomorrow_, thought the professor as he lay in bed, _will be better._

**So I am thinking I'm going to change the rating on this story to T because I find some stuff here not as appropriate. And I also have some plans for future chapters that I think aren't appropriate for K+. I have a question for GlaceonGirl, are you Lady Eris? But that's all for now, see you next time peeps!**


	9. The Truth

**I'm back with a new chapter. Let the truth come out.**

Mark and Ashton woke up to the smell of warm food being cooked. They both sat up and looked toward the kitchen to see the professor and Emmy cooking some breakfast. Mark and Ashton stood up and walked toward Emmy and the professor. "Need any help?" asked Mark. The professor turned around as spoke. "No thank you. But here is some breakfast." He handed Mark and Ashton a plate that contained pancakes. Ashton licked his lips as he got a plate for his own. They both sat on the dining room table and ate. "Ow." said Emmy as she looked at her finger. She got a small cut from a broken plate she was holding. "Emmy, are you ok?" asked the professor as he inspectioned her finger. A drop of blood came out of her wound and Mark was staring at it. He then had feeling that he needed to drink blood. "No, no, stop!" he told himself quietly.

The professor noticed his odd behavior but decided to ignore it. The professor wiped away the blood with a napkin and headed to the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returned with a bandage. He placed it on Emmy's finger and they both continued to cook. A few minutes later, Luke and Flora came out of the room and they both sat down to eat breakfast. After everyone else ate, Emmy and the professor enjoyed their meal. While Mark and Ashton watched Luke and Flora play chess, the professor and Emmy talked.

"Emmy, do you really trust these two?"

"Mark and Ashton? They look normal."

"They seem to act strangely sometimes."

"How strange, professor?"

"Well, they acted strange when you cut your finger."

"They were probably worried about it."

"Yes but they seemed to find something interesting about it, as if they _liked_ your cut."

"Really? Could that mean they are…"

"Maybe so, but we won't know for sure until we ask."

"Do we need to ask?"

"Only if it's needed."

Emmy then stood up and took her empty plate to the sink. She then walked to the living room just in time to see Flora win at chess once again. "Yes, I won again!" she said, cheering. "Good game, Flora." said Luke as he shook Flora's hand. Mark and Ashton smiled as they saw how well Luke and Flora got along. The professor then came to the living room and saw something different. He noticed that one of Ashton's hairs was sticking out of his hoodie. The only odd thing about it was that it was a long hair. Almost like a woman's hair. Ashton gasped quietly when he noticed the hair. He quickly tucked it in and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Sure enough, the professor had seen it. And the professor had enough. He knew something was wrong.

"Ashton is there anything you would like to say?" asked the professor as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ashton's eyes darted everywhere and he gulped before he spoke. "Um, no." he said. The professor lifted and eyebrow at him and Ashton sighed. "Yes professor, I'm not who you think I am." Ashton then removed his hoodie and revealed long hair. His voice had also changed into something more women like. Truth was, Ashton was a girl. "My real name is Thalia and I am a vampire." she said. "I'm a vampire too. My sister and I and twins and we live in the forest." explained Mark. The professor, Emmy, Luke, and Flora gasped as Mark continued speaking. "We escaped from the vampire village because we found them to be too harsh. When we ran away, we made a deal that we would stop this madness. But we aren't like any other vampires. We don't like to bite humans. We stop ourselves from drinking blood. That is why I looked at Emmy's cut funny." Mark finished and stared at the floor.

Mark and Thalia revealed their fangs. Everyone stared at them and then Thalia spoke. "So you see, we mean you all no harm. When we saw that car parked here, we thought you would be here to help." The professor took the letter he had gotten mysteriously and handed it to Mark. "Do you know where this is from?" asked the professor. Mark and Thalia studied it for a few seconds and they shook their heads no. "Well, thank you anyways for telling us the truth. We can and will trust you because you two seem to really want to help." said the professor, taking the letter back.

"What did you two do while you were at town?" asked Emmy. "Well, when were born, our mother was killed by humans. Our father had enough of this so he created a village that would capture humans and turn them into our slaves. As children we watched in horror as people everyday collapsed from tiredness. As teens we made a plan behind our fathers back to escape and on the day we escaped, our father yelled at us from his window. As we hid in the forest, we lived in a cave and every day we planned a way to help these people escape. So far we have nothing planned. But with you here, we figured you could help us." explained Thalia. "We will, because we were instructed to help these people." said the professor.

Days past by as everyone worked out a plan that could work. Mark and Thalia headed to their cave and brought back a detailed map of town. The professor studied it carefully and learned where guards were located at night. The professor then made a rough sketch of where everyone was to go on the night of the plan. Finally, the day came when the professor had everything ready and at dinner, he stood up and said a few words. "Tonight, we take down the mayor and free the people!"

**Yes! More action! Next chapter will be very interesting to read. So much is going to happen you might as well get some popcorn and get ready. Oh, and the reason I asked, GlaceonGirl, is because I just want to let you know I am The-Mexican-American-Girl.**


	10. Meeting the Man

**Ready for a twist in the story? Who wants to see Vampire Layton? Let the madness begin.**

"This has to work!" said the professor as everyone followed behind him. They all hid behind a building and waited for the right moment to walk into town. With only a full moon to light their way, everyone followed the professor across a street. When they reached a building; Luke and Flora walked over to a house far from the professor. They both threw a rock at a guards head. That caused him to knock out cold. When other guards noticed this, they rushed to see the knocked out guard. As some streets were clear, the professor and Emmy ran to the center building. Mark and Thalia distracted more guards as the professor and Emmy walked into the building through an open near window.

The professor and Emmy walked along the hallways. There was a red carpet and the walls were painted brown. Very little light illuminated the hallways and every now and then there was a picture displayed on the wall. Most of them were pictures of vampires. As the professor and Emmy made sure no guard was near a staircase, Mark, Thalia, Luke, and Flora slipped letters through the bottom of houses' doorways. Each letter said the same thing; we are here to help and you will escape when given the signal.

The professor and Emmy went up the stairs and came across a large door. "Professor, this has to be the room where the mayor is." said Emmy quietly. "Yes Emmy, but we can't just barge in there without knowing who is in there." explained the professor. "Your right professor." said Emmy. On that moment, they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. "Quickly, in here!" aid the professor as he opened a small door on the opposite side of the big door. As they both walked in, they realized it was really tight spaced, and dark. They didn't care, they jumped in and the professor closed the door. Emmy was pretty much squished up next to the professor. "This seems to be a closet." said Emmy as she tried to look for a light switch. "And a really small one." said the professor.

Mark finished slipping the letters into houses and he signaled Thalia to go to the center building. Everyone ran there and slipped through the window only to be spotted by a guard. The guard stood there in shock as Thalia gave him a kick in the face. The guard fell as everyone ran to the next hallway. They were all supposed to meet the professor and Emmy in the mayor's room. The only bad news was that they went the wrong way. "See any stairs?" asked Flora. "Nope!" said Luke. They all kept walking only to find a stairway. They went up it but headed higher than they were supposed to go.

The professor opened the door only a little to see if the guard left. He did, so the professor opened the door and they both toppled out onto the floor. Emmy got up first and then she helped the professor. They both placed their hands on the big door's handle. "Ready?" asked the professor. "Ready!" said Emmy. They swung the doors open to find the room empty. The red carpet filled the room and a brown rug was in the center of it. The walls were brown with some paintings attached to it. On the far end of the room was a big window with red curtains. There was also a desk with a chair. The professor and Emmy walked in slowly and they let the door behind shut. They looked around and examined everything they could. They found a mirror next to the big door and they stared at it. Emmy gasped when she saw a figure being reflected in the mirror. She spun around and saw a man in black clothes with a black cape. His hair was brushed back and he looked pale. He smiled.

"Good evening. Nice to see you would drop by for a visit." He said as he slowly walked toward them.

The professor turned around and stared at him. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"You must be Professor Hershel Layton. I have heard good things about you." said the man.

"How do you know the professor?" asked Emmy as she took a step forward.

"People have talked about him. You must be that miss I tried to bite that other day." said the man with a smile.

Emmy clenched her fists and the man laughed. "My name is Dr. Acula. You can guess what it sounds like when you put it together." He said. "Dracula…" said the professor quietly. "Correct." said Dr. Acula said. "I am feeling quite thirsty, aren't you?" he asked. "Why, no thank you. We are fine." said the professor. Dr. Acula took out a wine bottle from behind his desk and a wine cup. He served himself a red looking liquid that made Emmy and the professor shudder.

Before they knew it, the man drank the liquid and he wiped himself with a napkin. "I seem to be still thirsty but I'm all out of wine." He said with a smile. With that said, he lunged himself forward, knocking the professor down. "Professor!" yelled Emmy as she tried to knock the vampire off the professor. "Just one bite!" he said as Emmy kicked him off. The vampire stood up and stared at Emmy. "You, miss, look very perfect." He said as he ran toward Emmy. The professor tripped the vampire and he fell onto the floor.

"Emmy, get out of here!" yelled the professor as he tried to strangle the vampire. "But professor, I can't leave you here!" said Emmy back. "Just go!" he yelled. Emmy gasped and ran to the doors. "Professor, come!" yelled Emmy. "Emmy I can't risk you getting bitten. Go now!" he yelled as the vampire pinned the professor down. Emmy ran out the door and through the hallways. She couldn't believe she had just let the professor on his own. She eventually ran into Mark, Thalia, Luke, and Flora. "Where is the professor?" asked Luke. "No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" said Emmy as she rushed everyone down stairs. They ran out the door and into town. It was till dark outside and they only kept running.

"Good bye professor!" said Dr. Acula as he bit into the professor's neck. The professor let out a sharp cry of pain that can be heard all through town. "Professor, no!" yelled Emmy as she heard the scream. She tried running back but Mark stopped her. "Emmy, let's go!" he said as he dragged Emmy out of town. "Professor!" she yelled as she was dragged to the cabin. When everyone was in the cabin and the door was closed, Emmy dropped to the floor and began to cry. Luke and Flora sat on the sofa and also let out a few tears. Mark and Thalia stared at Emmy.

"What have I done!" cried Emmy. Mark took Luke and Flora to be bed while Thalia stayed with Emmy. "Emmy, please relax." said Thalia as she bent down next to Emmy. She got on her knees and helped Emmy sit up. Emmy sniffed as tears went down her cheeks. "Emmy, listen to me. The professor will be ok." said Thalia. "No he won't! Didn't you hear his scream?" asked Emmy between sniffs. Thalia looked at the floor and sighed.

Mark came back and said that Luke and Flora were asleep. He then turned to Emmy who was still crying and he kneeled down next to her. "Hey, we will find a way to get him back." explained Mark. Emmy nodded, stood up, and headed to bed.

When everyone was asleep, Emmy lay on her bed awake. Thoughts kept going through her about the professor. _It's my entire fault; I didn't help him_ she thought. _The only thing that could save him is the Necklace of Light._ That was Emmy's last thought before she fell asleep.

**Oh gosh that was full of action. I went to crazy, didn't I? But did you all like it? The professor is now a vampire! Oh and that Dr. Acula trick I do not own. I got it off the internet. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	11. Plans

**Well, I found that last chapter very… action packed? Let me explain a little more about the Necklace of Light, it is a diamond as dark as midnight (that's a PERFECT way to describe it) when stroke by lightning, small bolts of lightning surround it for a few seconds. When shone I day light, it turns yellow and releases yellow rays of light everywhere. Oh, and Dr. Acula is part human, he has a back story but that will be saved for later. Well, enjoy.**

Emmy woke up. She sat up panting. A dream, it had caused her to wake up like that. Emmy looked around and saw the sun pouring in through the still broken windows. She sighed of relief and got off the bed. Emmy walked to the living room to find everyone playing chess.

"Good morning." said Emmy with a yawn. "Emmy, how are you feeling?" asked Thalia. "I'm fin-" she was cut off by the sound of thunder. "Thunder" asked Luke. "Not the electric storm again." murmured Mark. "The what?" asked Flora a little scared. "This storm, it happened once about a week ago!" explained Thalia. "Yes, this storm, it was so strong, it broke our windows!" said Emmy as the sky became dark and it began to rain. Thunder and lightning filled the room and Mark rushed everyone under a table. "We have to stay here, this storm only happens when our father is going to charge the Necklace of Light. Lightning will strike on it and it will give it a power; the power to fly. Whoever wears it can walk on thin air." explained Thalia. "It's weakness is sun light?" asked Emmy. "Yes!" said Mark. When lightning stroke and thunder roared, everyone covered their ears.

Emmy watched as the clouds began to disappear. "That was small." said Emmy. "Yeah, the last one lasted for a long time!" said Flora. "That was our fault." started Mark. "We were in town when it happened. Our father tried striking lighting on us when he saw us. He hates us, because we left him. So while he was trying to power up the necklace, he saw us and he tried to attack us. We got away but he looked very angry." Mark stared at the floor and sighed. "I miss my mother and my father so much. But we can't go back because our father just doesn't have the patience to let us explain." said Thalia. Emmy got out of the table and looked out a window. The skies were clear and everything looked back to normal. Everyone got out of the table and relaxed.

"What do you think happened to the professor?" asked Luke. "Simple, he became a vampire. My father most likely made him believe we are evil. So now he is on their side." explained Thalia. Emmy sighed but did her best to look brave. "Since he knows the professor is a smart. So he will possibly use him to make the villagers to work harder." explained Mark.

"Professor…" said Emmy quietly as she stared at the ground. All that went through her head was _it's my entire fault._ She sat on the couch and got lost in thought. "Could the professor survive such bite like that?" asked Luke. "Of course, he got bitten by a vampire, not an animal." said Mark. "The odd thing is, sometimes new vampires lose their memory. Not all but some." explained Thalia. "I hope the professor remembers us!" said Flora. "He will most likely remember Emmy." began Mark. Emmy looked up and paid attention to the conversation. "The reason is because since he was Emmy the most. Also, he had strong feelings for you, like love, the feelings will be so strong, and the memory will remain." Emmy did remember the professor had some feelings for her. The best thing she could do is go to the tower on her own and try to talk the professor out of being a vampire.

"I got it, I have to go on my own to the tower and talk to the professor!" said Emmy. "But it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Thalia. "Nothing's too dangerous for me!" said Emmy as she stood up and walked around the room. She kept pondering a plan that would work. When she remembered the professor had his notebook in the room, she went to go find it. She grabbed it from a desk and grabbed the pencil that came with it. She flipped to a new page and began to write.

"Mark, Thalia, I have a plan. Luke and Flora can stay here but I will need you two for my plan!" said Emmy with a smile. "What's on your mind?" asked Thalia as she placed a hand on her hip. "Easy, I will get the professor back to his senses but first, we are going to have to spy on him." explained Emmy. "When are you hoping to go spy on the professor?" asked Mark. "The best we can do is to go in a few days. I will need a few days to plan." said Emmy. "We should go at sundown, when the dark is coming. We can get a good look at the situation." explained Thalia. Emmy smiled and spoke with courage. "Deal!"

**I know, I know, it's a short chapter. But I plan the others to be filled with more action and to be longer. Please review?**


	12. A Sneek Peak

**Ok, Emmy, I trust you to go spy on the professor but just don't get into trouble. Enjoy!**

Emmy, Mark, and Thalia made their way to the center building. The always cloudy sky covered the setting sun as the three kept on walking. The villagers should be getting out of work now but they were nowhere to be seen. "They are probably still working. The professor is a smart man and my father could be using him to help invent new technology." said Mark in a hushed voice. They kept on moving and hiding behind building. Then they spotted two men in black capes. "That must be my father and the professor." said Thalia. Emmy felt like running to the professor but she knew he was a vampire. The two men had their backs to them. One had a top hat and the other didn't. They seemed to be a few houses away from Emmy, Mark, and Thalia. As Emmy kept looking, she saw they were putting a sort of helmet on a villager. The villager seemed scared. He trembled as the professor switched on a button. The man began to scream of pain but the two vampires didn't do anything. Before they knew it, the machine blew up.

The two vampires hid their faces with their capes and watched as the villager fell to the floor, dead. The helmet was split in two and was on the floor. "What are they doing?" asked Emmy. "My father has always talked about creating a sort of device that can increase the intelligence of a human being. That way, they can work harder. The professor is very smart, and with a small percentage of his intelligence, they can make hundreds of humans' smarter." explained Thalia.

They watched as the professor snapped his fingers and two guards appeared from around the corner. They grabbed the dead body and took it into the main building. Dr. Acula also went into the building. The professor then flew up. He turned around and saw the whole village. Out the corner of his eye, Mark saw the professor was wearing the Necklace of Light. "The necklace!" said Mark under his breath. "What?" asked Thalia as she stared at her brother. "The Necklace of Light! The professor is wearing it!" said Mark. "So he is. That's why he is flying!" said Emmy. The professor walked in thin air and looked all around town. He then saw that the villagers were coming out of work. They were all headed back to their homes.

The professor smiled from above. He could see everyone returning, and then he saw a face; the face of Emmy Altava. "Emmy?" asked the professor as he got wide eyed. Something in his mind made him go back to reality for a second but then he returned to being a vampire. "Intruders!" he said to himself. When Emmy saw the professor slowly flying down toward her, she told Mark and Thalia. "Let's go!" said Mark. Everyone walked against the houses and they made their way to the exit. The professor finally reached the ground and he saw that the three had left. "They left!" he said to himself.

Emmy turned to see the professor one last time before she left. She couldn't exactly see his face for it was now really dark. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered how she had failed the professor to protect him. Emmy wiped the tear away and kept walking with Mark and Thalia.

As they walked to the cabin, they had a small talk. "What do you suppose our father could be doing to the professor?" asked Mark as he looked at his sister. "Well, he could be still trying to make that machine." said Thalia. "Sometimes I tell myself I will be able to see him straight in the eye and I will be able to explain o him the truth." said Mark with a sigh. "I miss him. He wasn't always like this. He was a good father but now he just doesn't understand the world anymore." said Thalia. As they kept walking, Thalia kicked stones. "Look, I um well, have something to say." said Emmy as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What is it?" asked Mark and Thalia at the same time. "I don't think I have ever told anyone this but, I umm, really like the professor." said Emmy with a sheepish smile. "I knew it!" yelled Thalia as she fist pumped the air. "You did?" asked Emmy, shocked. "Of course I did! You and the professor are always so nice to each other!" said Thalia with joy. Mark sighed and took a few steps away from his sister. Thalia noticed this and she placed an arm around her brother. "Come on Mark, join us!" said Thalia with a smile. "Nah, I'm not into your girly crushes and all." said Mark as he tried to get away from Thalia. "This isn't a crush, this is love!" exclaimed Thalia, finally letting go of her brother.

Before anyone can say another word, they reached the cabin. They walked in and Luke and Flora ran up to them. "How did it go?" asked Flora. "Did you see the professah?" asked Luke. "Well and yes. The professor was there and he was a vampire. We found out more about him but that's it." explained Emmy. Emmy had an idea in mind but she wasn't sure if she should say it. "Mark, Thalia, I have something to tell you." said Emmy who was now serious. "What's up?" asked Mark. "Tomorrow morning I am going to see the professor." confessed Emmy. "Alone?!" asked Thalia as she gasped. "Yes, I am going to walk in front of the professor and talk to him." explained Emmy. "What if you get bitten?" asked Mark. "I won't, I will make sure I come out of that building safely." said Emmy. Emmy was a little afraid. She knew there was the chance of her getting bitten by the professor. Then she would be a vampire too._ Let's hope that doesn't happen_, she thought.

"Fine, but if you get bitten, we will be there to help." said Thalia. "Thank you!" said Emmy with a smile. "Please do be careful, Emmy!" said Flora. "I will!" said Emmy. "Get us the professah back! Please?" asked Luke looking a little worried. "Of course Luke, you two should be getting some sleep." said Emmy. Luke and Flora nodded and then they headed to their room.

"Emmy, please be careful tomorrow. We don't want more chaos to happen." said Thalia. "Yes, we don't want any more trouble. We just want to get the professor back." said Mark. "Don't worry, the professor will remember me. I will talk him to his senses. He will be ok." said Emmy reassuringly. Mark and Thalia smiled. They knew they could trust Emmy. "Good night." said Emmy as she walked to the room to go to sleep. Mark and Thalia went to their small beds and got ready to sleep. "You think she will be fine?" asked Mark. "Ye she will. She is a strong person and I trust her!" said Thalia. Emmy lay on her bed and thought about tomorrow. She needed to be fast just in case the professor tried to bite her. She closed her eyes and right away fell into a deep sleep. Emmy knew this adventure was not going to be the safest.

**Wow, be excited because I plan next chapter to be the most exciting, longest, and action packed thing you have ever read! The professor will also be there in his vampire-ness. Watch out Emmy, the professor wants someone to bite…**


	13. The Professor's Guest

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the chapter we have all been waiting for is finally here! This chapter has been in my head for a while now and I need to type it! Enjoy!**

Emmy watched as the cloudy sky got bright. She gave a nod to Mark and Thalia, took a deep breath, and headed off to town. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Professor, I'm coming." said Emmy as she jogged to town. When she got to the nearest building, Emmy hid behind it and watched guards stomp across town. She panted from jogging and looked around for a good time to go. When Emmy found a good time to go, she ran and hid behind a house. She was now closer to the building.

After a few more runs, she reached the center building. Emmy jumped in through an open window and landed in a hallway. She looked both ways and tried to remember where to go. The sound of footsteps startled her. Emmy turned and saw a guard heading her way_. That way is not an option_, she thought as she ran the opposite way. Emmy then found the stair case and she went up it. She then turned and saw a room with big doors on the far end of the hallway. _Wait, this isn't Dr. Acula's room, his was in the upper floor_ thought Emmy. Emmy was curious about this door. "Hey you!" a guard had yelled. Emmy turned around and saw that she was being chased by five guards. She gasped and started running to the big doors across the hallway. "Stop!" the guards yelled. Emmy was too fast for them. After running across the hallway, Emmy found out it was a dead end. _No, I'm trapped!_ Thought Emmy. She turned around to see the guards catching up to her. Emmy's only choice was to go into the room with big doors. Emmy grabbed the handle, opened it, ran in, and closed the door.

Emmy took a deep breath and turned to see what was in the room. The professor; he had his back to Emmy. He was looking out the window. The room looked exactly the same as Dr. Acula's. Emmy slowly and quietly took a step back and tried to reach to door handle. "Hello Emmy." said the professor, still having his back to her. Emmy stayed silent. "I have been expecting you." he said as the professor turned around. Emmy gasped at by what she saw. The professor was wearing a white button shirt, his coat over it, his black pants, black shoes and a black cape. He also had his top hat on. Even though his lips were closed, you could see his fangs sticking out. Emmy also noticed the professor had his bandages from his cheek and hand removed. the professor was now cured. He also was a little pale.

The professor walked to Emmy and Emmy walked to the professor. They met up in the center of the room. "Professor, how are you doing?" asked Emmy with a gulped. She was afraid of the professor biting her. "Good Emmy, everything is going good. I was afraid you forgot about me. I didn't forget you." said the professor with a smile. "Of course I remembered you professor, have you, by any chance, bitten anyone?" asked Emmy. She knew the professor wasn't himself. He had changed into someone more serious and tricky. "Well not _yet_." said the professor as he stared at Emmy. Emmy shuddered and noticed the professor was wearing the Necklace of Light.

The professor then began floating up in mid air. He stopped when he nearly hit the ceiling. Emmy looked up and saw the professor. "You know Emmy, this world has many secrets. I happen to be one of them. You see, I am a full vampire now." said the professor. With a snap of his fingers, Emmy began to rise. Emmy gasped as she saw herself floating higher and higher. The professor stopped her when she was right in front of him. "Professor, you have to come back. We need your help to solve this mystery." explained Emmy as she looked down. She had no control of going down. The professor took his hand and lifted Emmy's chin so that she looked directly into his eyes. "Why would I do that? We vampires have so much to look forward to. These people have been mining for a long time and we almost have struck diamond." explained the professor. "But professor." began Emmy. "Well Emmy, why won't _you_ join us?" asked the professor. That was enough to make Emmy nervous. "After all, you are an amazing person." said the professor. He placed a finger right below Emmy's ear and slid it down to her collar bone. Emmy gasped at the feeling. "You have a wonderful neck, Emmy." said the professor as he removed his finger. Emmy couldn't move so she only stared at the professor. "Professor?" asked Emmy quietly. She was not only nervous, but afraid too. The professor began walking around in thin air pretending to think of something. "What do say, Emmy?" asked the professor finally putting her down to the floor.

"Professor, I can't. You know that." said Emmy as she took a step back. She was glad to back on the ground. "Of course you can Emmy. All it takes is one simple bite." said the professor who was also on ground now. He slowly walked toward Emmy and Emmy only continued walking back. She eventually hit the back of a wall and had nowhere to go. Now she was really nervous. "Emmy, do you think it's a little hot in here?" asked the professor as he kept walking toward Emmy. He unbuttoned the first three buttons from the top of his white shirt and revealed skin. Emmy turned red as she saw the professor smiling. _What? Why am I blushing? This is not time to blush!_ Emmy thought to herself. The professor finally reached Emmy and he smiled. Emmy only tried to get deeper into the wall. Her eyes widened when the professor got really close to her. Now she was pinned to the wall.

"Emmy, you would make a perfect assistant for me in this vampire world." said the professor with a smile. Emmy turned to a really dark shade of red and looked around for a way of escape. Nothing. "I would?" asked Emmy. _I have to stop blushing and relax_! Thought Emmy. "Yes you would. Stay here Emmy. Be with me and help us out. After all, you are a beautiful person." said the professor with a soothing voice. He was now really close to Emmy. Emmy couldn't move for she was trapped. The professor brushed some hair out of Emmy's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Emmy could feel her face get really hot. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen next. Emmy tried to move but failed. The professor smiled as he placed one arm around Emmy's hip. Emmy kept on blushing and was too nervous to think. The professor pulled her close and had his face only a few inches away from her. He placed his free hand on Emmy's cheek. Emmy's eyes darted from the professor's hand to his face. "Emmy…" he whispered as he closed his eyes and started to lean in. Emmy's eyes widened as she saw the professor slowly opening his mouth and getting closer to her neck. When the professor was only an inch away from Emmy, she closed her eyes and thought _this is the end. I'm going to get bitten by the professor._

**ok, maybe it wasn't as long as I though. BUT OMAGOSH, WHAT HAVE I CREATED!? I have made this chapter too crazy. Gosh there is a cliffhanger there! I still can't believe I thought of this! So much happens and I'm just like O_o but please review!**


	14. Returning

**Well, I came back to write because I am just anxious. I feel the need to just write and write and write. I also think last chapter got all you peeps excited.**

Emmy kept her eyes shut tightly and then the idea hit her. Emmy spoke quickly. "Please forgive me professor!" The professor was right about to bite Emmy's neck when she kicked the professor's stomach. The professor fell backwards and landed on the floor. His top hat toppled to the ground revealing his brushed back hair. Emmy turned around and saw the window; her exit. The professor stood up and grabbed his top hat. As Emmy got near the window, the professor snapped his fingers. Emmy stopped for some force had caught her. She struggled to escape and the professor only brought her near him.

When Emmy was near enough, she slapped the professor, causing him to lose control over Emmy. _I'm sorry professor_ she thought _but I can't let you bite me._ Emmy turned back around to the window and ran toward it. She only managed to slip on the carpet and fall on her back. When Emmy opened her eyes, she saw the professor hovering over her. "Leaving?" he asked with a smile. Emmy rolled to her side and stood up. The professor got back to his feet and began to chase Emmy. Emmy had to run away and dodge the professor's attacks. "Don't leave, Emmy. We have so much to talk about." said the professor as he caught up to Emmy. Emmy turned around and gasped when she saw the professor near. "I'm sorry professor but I can't get bitten!" said Emmy as she ran up the wall and grabbed onto a lamp. "Emmy, trust the professor, he loves you." said the professor as he floated up to her. Emmy only held on to the wall lamp and was shocked when she heard the word _love._ She was now distracted. _Does he really love me? Or is this a trap to distract me?_ Emmy thought to herself.

Emmy was distracted, completely distracted. The professor had reached Emmy. She turned around and let go of the lamp. She landed on the floor and kept running away. "Emmy, come to the professor." said the professor as he chased her around with his arms open. Emmy turned and saw the professor after her. "No!" she said. "Just one bite, Emmy." said the professor with a smile. Emmy turned to see the window to her left. She took advantage of this and ran toward it. Only to be embraced by the professor. He wrapped his arms around Emmy from her side and he didn't let go. Emmy tried to wiggle free but didn't succeed. "Emmy, don't leave." said the professor into Emmy's ear. She shuddered at the feeling of the professor's hot breath on her ear. Emmy blushed when the professor whispered again. "I don't want my love to leave." the professor then placed his cheek on Emmy's neck and this caused her to get wide eyed. The feeling of the professor right next to her had gotten her really nervous. The professor squeezed Emmy tightly and then opened his mouth a bit to bite Emmy. But Emmy was fast; she stomped on the professor's foot really hard. The professor let go of Emmy and took a step back. He let out a yelp of pain as he turned to see Emmy. She had reached the window. "No!" yelled the professor as he ran to the window. Emmy jumped out and grabbed onto a lamp that was attached to the building. She then let go and landed on a roof. The professor watched as Emmy left but he only smiled. "I will be waiting, Emmy." he said quietly.

Emmy kept running and managed to get out of town. She raced all the way to the cabin. When she got there, Emmy opened the door fast. She only stood there, panting. "Emmy, what happened?" asked Thalia as she took Emmy's arm and led her into the cabin. "The professor, he was there. He tried biting me, many times. It was terrible, I barely managed to escape!" said Emmy as she remembered every single detail that happened. Emmy sat on the couch and Mark brought her some tea. Emmy sipped it as she relaxed. "Emmy is there anything else that happened?" asked Mark. "Not really, he just wanted me to join him on his evil side." explained Emmy. Luke and Flora listened to what Emmy said. Mark folded his arms and began to think. "He kept his feelings for you, that's for sure." explained Mark. Emmy looked at the floor and kept remembering it all. "He was wearing the Necklace of Light." said Emmy when it came to mind. "Well, we know he has it. We can actually go all together and stop him." explained Thalia. Emmy shuddered at the thought of going back again. As much as she wanted the professor back, she knew it wouldn't be easy. She was afraid that the net time, she would be bitten.

"When will we go?" asked Emmy. Mark and Thalia stared at her in surprise. "Do you really want to go?" asked Thalia as she sat next to Emmy. Emmy finished her tea and spoke. "Of course, I want to get the professor back." said Emmy as she stood up. "But he tried to bite you." said Mark. "Yes, but he still has feelings for me, so that means I can try to talk him out of this." explained Emmy. "Didn't you already try that?" asked Thalia looking confused. "Yes, but I can always try again. This time, you all will be there for back up." explained Emmy with a smile. Mark and Thalia agreed to the plan and asked Emmy, "When are we going?" "In a few days. We have most of it planned but we can't just go right away." It was a deal.

**Short but ok. Emmy, you have to watch out. You nearly got bitten and the professor is still expecting you. Also, things are going to get exciting! Please review!**


	15. No Escape

**This story just gets me anxious. Must. Type. More! Well, enjoy!**

Emmy stepped out the cabin door onto the hard, solid ground. She was followed by Mark, Thalia, Luke, and Flora. Each of them carried a small map of the inside of the tower. They all walked to the village and prepared for what was to come. When they arrived, Emmy hid behind a building. She noticed they had doubled they guards in town. _Not good_, she thought. Everyone followed Emmy as they made their way to the tower.

On their way, they ran into a villager. He looked similar, as if they had seen him before. "Hello sir." said Emmy in a whispering voice. "You're Emmy! The professor's assistant!" he said as he stared at Emmy. "Yes, how do you know?" asked Emmy looking shocked. "Ah, I'm the professor's helper. I bring him drinks and food to his room." explained the man. Emmy the man's arm and pulled him behind the building. "What do you know about the professor?" asked Emmy as she let go of the man. The villager fixed his sleeve and stared at Emmy. "Well, he always seems to talk about you. He really wants you to join him." explained the villager. Emmy sighed at the thought. She knew she loved him but being a vampire with him was now too much. "Right." she said looking at the floor. "Oh, excuse me but I have to get going." as he turned around and began speed walking to the tower. "Emmy, are you ok?" asked Flora. "Yes, I'm just, trying to think of a way to talk to the professor." said Emmy as she regained her focus.

They kept on walking and hiding from the guards. A cold breeze went by them as they reached the tower entrance. What was to come was going to be dangerous. "Let's go!" said Emmy as they all jumped in through the open window. The hallways were empty. The guards were all outside.

"Sir, Emmy is coming." said the villager. The professor smiled as he turned to face the villager. "I know, I saw her coming. She won't escape this time. Get the guards to capture them. I want Emmy handcuffed and I want her here! Everyone else can be taken to the prison cells." said the professor as he chuckled. "Yes sir." said the villager as he walked out the professor's room.

Everyone walked down the hallways and looked for the right staircase. it was a few minutes later, they heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Emmy stopped in her tracks and told everyone to go the other way. They did but as soon as they began walking, footsteps were heard from there. _They are everywhere_, thought Emmy. "They know were here!" said Emmy as the guards came closer. When the guards spotted them, everyone ran a different way. Emmy went to a room that had a staircase and she climbed it. Luke and Flora ran past the guards and ran across the left hallway. Mark went through the guards and took the right staircase. Finally, Thalia followed her brother.

"The guards are on their way." said the villager. "Perfect, there is no way they could escape that." said the professor with a smile.

"Is there any way that we can escape that?" asked Flora as she ran next to Luke. "Of course we can!" said Luke as he grabbed onto Flora's hand. Flora turned a little red but kept on running.

"Mark, this is bad!" said Thalia as she stood next to her brother. "Yes, it is." he said as he looked at a three way path. "I don't remember this being on the map!" said Thalia as she looked at the paths. "Take the middle!" said mark as he began to run. His sister followed.

Emmy ran through the hallways as guards chased behind her. _Why do they want me_, she thought. Emmy kept running and remembered the professor. She didn't want to lose him.

Luke and Flora kept on running and bumped into Mark and Thalia. "There you are!" said Thalia. They turned their heads to the left and saw guards coming toward them. Everyone gasped and ran the opposite direction. "Where is Emmy?" asked Luke. "I don't know but I'm afraid they captured her!" said Mark. "That can't be! This is Emmy we are talking about!" said Flora. "We can only hope that she is ok." said Thalia with a firm voice.

Emmy kept on running from the guards. She kept taking turns in corners and hoped she would escape. It was a maze in that tower. When the guards came from both ways of the hallway, she had nowhere to go. Emmy then noticed she was standing on some kind of small door. She jumped and stomped on it. This caused it to fall down. She fell with it as the guards caught up to her. Dust covered the air as she landed next to Thalia. Emmy kept on running as she saw everyone next to her. "Emmy!" yelled Flora happily. "Hey, I found you!" said Emmy. Everyone turned to look that the guards were catching up to them. "Keep running!" said Mark as he ran faster. Everyone caught up to him.

Before they knew it, guards came from around the corner and stopped them. They all struggled as guards grabbed their arms. Emmy tried kicking one of the guards but missed. They handcuffed her hands behind her back and held on to her. "Let go of me!" she yelled. Emmy watched as everyone else was handcuffed. The guards started dragging Mark, Thalia, Luke, and Flora to the left hallway. Emmy, on the other hand, was being dragged to the right. "No!" she yelled as everyone else disappeared around the corner. It was terrible; Emmy didn't know what was going to happen to them or her.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Emmy angrily. "Nowhere for you to know!" yelled one of the guards. After Emmy was taken around the corner, she saw the doors of the professor's room. She gasped and knew where they were taking her. _No, not again_, she thought. _They are taking me to the professor._

**What do you think? Exciting or boring? You can also expect what might happen in the next chapter. Please review! **


	16. Back

**Ok so here we go, back to the story. Things are going to spice up in this chapter. Oh, and sorry that I haven't updated. Schools back and I don't have time to type.**

Emmy was shoved into the professor's room and the guards quickly closed the doors. She was now alone with the professor. Emmy looked around the room and spotted the professor smiling at his desk. He stood up and stared at Emmy. Emmy took a few steps back and looked around the room for an escape. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back so that only made things more difficult. "Good to see you again." said the professor across the room. Emmy didn't respond. The professor laughed and snapped his fingers. Emmy began to rise above the ground. She then was pulled forward toward the professor. He placed her down when she was about a foot away from him.

"Why so frightened?" asked the professor. Emmy realized how obvious it was. Emmy opened her mouth to speak but the professor placed a finger up to her lips. "No need to say anything." he said as he removed his finger. Emmy took a step back and stared at the professor. He seemed more calm than before. _No, he's only trying to trick me,_ thought Emmy. The professor walked around Emmy as if he was inspectioning her. Emmy tried to somehow remove her hands out of the handcuffs but failed. She sighed and then realized the professor was right in front of her. Emmy jolted back and the professor chuckled.

"Professor, please." began Emmy. "Don't you realize what you're doing?" "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "I mean this chaos! We came here to help not to join the vampires." said Emmy. She then noticed the professor's eyes had widened. For a second, he looked like the regular professor again. But something in him kept fighting back; it wanted him to still be a vampire. The professor shook his head and turned back to Emmy. "Well, I prefer being like this than saving any human being." he said "What about me, or Luke and Flora?" asked Emmy. "The only human I care about is you." said the professor as he got close to Emmy. Emmy didn't notice for she was lost in thought. When she looked up and saw how close the professor was, Emmy got nervous. She didn't take a step back. She wanted to show bravery.

Emmy got serious. "Professor, you must listen to me. You must go back to being yourself!" The professor chuckled and noticed Emmy's bravery. He walked away from Emmy and then used his magic and brought Emmy close again. She drew her head back and stared at him. Emmy kicked the professor and he fell down in pain. Emmy turned around and was about to run but the professor grabbed her leg. She tripped and fell onto her stomach. She tried to get up but had trouble. _These handcuffs_ she thought. The professor stood up and lifted her with his magic. The thought of biting Emmy made the professor smile. He set her back down on her feet. "Now then, where were we?" asked the professor as he tried to bite Emmy. She luckily jumped back and dodged the bite. To Emmy, the thought of having the professor bite her and take her blood did not seem pleasant. Emmy took a step back and stared at the professor. He looked anxious by the way he was looking at her. The professor huffed as he caught his breathe from his fail. He then regained his strength and lunged at Emmy without a work. Emmy jumped back and only managed to her handcuff chains stuck against the doorknob she hit.

She struggled to set them free. _No, no_, she thought. Emmy glanced from the professor to the door. She kept on tugging but didn't get anything done. Before she knew it, the professor was back up and going toward Emmy fast. She panicked. What else can she do beside kick him again? When the professor was near, Emmy gave one last tug and the chain broke. Small pieces of rusty metal flew across the floor. The professor gasped at the sight but then relaxed. Emmy realized her hands were now free. Even thought the cuffs were still around her wrists, she was able to move. The sound of footsteps next to her startled her. Emmy turned her face to be face-to-face with the professor. "Smart, girl. You escaped the hand cuffs." said the professor with a smile. Before the professor could take a deep breath, Emmy ran to his desk and stood there. She saw a vase with flowers there and she got an idea. The professor turned around and spotted Emmy. "Come on, professor. I thought you were faster than that." said Emmy. The professor smiled and walked to Emmy. "Emmy, you seem-"he was cut off by a stinging sensation on his head. Emmy had smashed the vase on his head. The professor was unconscious before he hit the floor. Emmy made sure the professor wasn't dead. She then sighed of relief and thought of a way to escape.

_Meanwhile..._

Thalia sighed while she sat in a jail cell. Everyone's handcuffs were removed but they were in individual jail cells. Thalia looked across the hallway to see her brother fiddling with his fingers. Next to Thalia was Flora and next Mark was Luke.

Everyone looked around and saw the dark walls that were made of brick. They were all dirty from years. The only light they had was a torch placed next to Flora's cell. Thalia sighed once again and grasped onto the rusty cell bars. "Mark." she called out. Mark looked up from his fingers and stared at his sister. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I already told you, we can't really do anything." answered Mark. "But, look around you! We can find a way to escape, I just know it!" said Thalia. "What about Emmy, she was being taken to the professor's room. I hope she didn't get bitten."

Flora looked up at Mark and Thalia. She really hoped that Emmy was ok. Mark noticed this and continued to speak with his sister. "Look, I think she will be ok. If she escaped once, she can escape twice." Luke joined in on the conversation. "This whole mystery has gotten too wild." "Yeah, I kind of want to go home." said Flora. Mark and Thalia truly felt bad for them. Both Luke and Flora didn't expect this to go as crazy.

"We will get us out of here." said Thalia. "We trust you. " said Flora with a small smile. Mark focused on his surrounding after the whole conversation. He tried his best to come up with a plan but nothing came to him. Thalia played around with the rusty lock on her cell. It seemed loose for a lock but as she tried to yank it, nothing would happen.

Just then, footsteps came along. Everyone turned around and saw a villager coming. "H-Hello." she said. The villager wore her mining clothes but she held four cans in her hands. "This is dinner." she said as she slid each a can from under the cell. That was all she said as she turned around and left. Everyone opened up their cans and found foul smelling meat. Luke covered his nose and took a small piece of it and ate it. He shuddered as it hit his stomach. Everyone decided to eat it slowly. Mark noticed his can seemed to already be open but he didn't mind. As Mark started to eat more and more, he found a piece of rusty metal in his food. "Huh?" he asked quietly. "What is it Mark?" asked Thalia. Mark reached into the can and pulled out the piece of metal. What he held was a key; the key to unlock the cells.

**Done. This chapter is done. I guess it's alright. It got exciting, didn't it?**


End file.
